


Always Come Back to Me

by flirtygabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Airports, Closeted Dean, Dean Talks About Feelings, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nurse Castiel, Returning Home, Soldier Dean, also, so kinda ooc am I right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtygabriel/pseuds/flirtygabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is coming back from a mission in Afghanistan and Cas is waiting for him at the airport. What Castiel doesn't know, is that Dean has a very special surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Come Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is a Dean/Cas version of [this beautiful video about marriage equality](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lIn0E3w2iEE).  
> I'm sorry about my limited (i.e. non-existent) knowledge of the military and airports.  
> Also, completely unbeta'd - all the horrible mistakes are mine (and there must be some since english isn't my first language).  
> I hope you like it. :)

Castiel was standing amongst the crowd at the terminal. It was loud, hot, and frankly? A tad bit overwhelming. People were rushing in and out, carrying suitcases and children, screaming and running, just like in the ER, where his shift has ended just hours ago. His heart started hammering in his chest as soon as they’ve announced through the intercom that Dean’s plane had landed. He was staring at all the people waiting for the troops to get off the plane: families, wives, girlfriends, mothers, fathers, children.. Some were holding colorful banners saying _Welcome home!,_ some clutching bouquets of flowers in their hands, some squeezing tissues wet from tears of joy and relief. _The boys were, indeed, coming home._ Castiel was just standing there, empty-handed. He knew better than to make a scene out of Dean’s arrival; he knew that he wouldn’t like it, _no chick-flicks,_ as his boyfriend used to say. The dark-haired man smiled to himself and felt his stomach flutter in anticipation. And, well, maybe a little, stingy bit of worry. Castiel rushed to the airport to welcome Dean as soon as he was done at the hospital, with no time in between to change, let alone take a shower or shave. But deep down he knew that Dean wouldn’t mind. He was absolutely sure that Dean would be happy just to see Castiel there. Right?

He was sure.

The only thing was that even though the _Don’t ask, don’t tell_ rule was ancient history, Castiel knew that Dean still hasn’t come out to his colleagues and supervisors. Being Dean’s dirty little secret hurt more than he’d like to admit but he was determined to respect his lover’s decision. _He’ll come around, Cas, don’t worry. Just give him some time to get his head out of his ass._ – That’s what Sam always said. So Castiel waited. He was always there for Dean and nothing could change that.

He patiently waited for the day when he’d be introduced as Dean’s _boyfriend,_ not his _best friend._

When the gate opened, Castiel stared to feel dizzy. He missed Dean so much, the last six months were unbearable. He missed his smile, his gorgeous green eyes, the warmth of a body wrapped around his every night. He wanted to twine his fingers in Dean’s spiky hair again, trace the constellations of freckles on his body with reverent kisses and hear Dean moan his name in pleasure over and over again. He looked forward to cooking dinner together again and watching that terrible _Doctor Sexy_ show Dean loved so much. He couldn’t wait to snuggle on the couch like they did every night before Dean left for Afghanistan. Hell, he would gladly go for a morning jog at an ungodly hour, even though he despised waking up before ten. He would get up at 5 a.m. and freeze his ass off for that man because he loved Dean. He loved this irritating, beautiful, kind man with every fiber of his being and although it sounded cheesy and stupid, the time apart only made him appreciate Dean more. It made him realize exactly how hopelessly in love he was with the man that had turned his world upside down the minute they met.

Uniform-clad soldiers started swarming out of the gate, which caused a little bit of a commotion among all the families waiting at the terminal. Suddenly, people were crossing the short distance between the crowd and the troops, enveloping their loved ones in tight hugs, crying and laughing. There was joy, tears and love in the air.

And there was worry, too.

Castiel kept craning his neck, looking around. _Maybe he missed him? Maybe he got the wrong flight? Maybe.. Oh God, don’t even think it._

“Cas? Cas!”

Castiel’s stomach dropped to the ground at the sound of a familiar voice. He turned around.

“Dean..”, he breathed.

Dean was standing right there at the gate, with a bag slung over his shoulder. He got off last, so they were almost the only ones left as the crowd slowly started to clear out.

He was just as gorgeous as always; the cocky grin, the glint in his unbelievably green eyes, the freckles on his skin, now even more visible because of the light tan he got during the mission. Catiel’s heart jumped at the sight of the familiar silhouette - broad shoulders and bowlegs, all clad in camouflage.

Castiel started walking forward. He could see Dean drop his bag and do the same.

They were walking faster and faster, Castiel’s heart threatening to give out, his brain short-circuiting.

Finally, they clashed.

Arms wrapped around waists, palms runned over necks. “Dean. _Dean._ ” – his lover’s name was all Castiel could say, repeating it over and over. He buried his nose in the crook of the taller man’s neck, breathing in, recognizing the smell. It was slightly different though, Dean smelled like smoke, like the sun, sand and dust and sweat. But at that moment, it was the sweetest aroma in the universe, precious and long-awaited. There was still something exclusively _Dean_ about it, so intoxicating that Castiel wanted to never let go.

When they broke apart, realization suddenly hit Castiel. His stomach dropped again, this time for a completely different reason. This wasn’t a friendly hug. That’s not how _best friends_ hug. He knew that some of Dean’s brothers in arms were still standing a few feet over, watching. He screwed up. He made Dean uncomfortable on his first day home. But he missed him so much.. Castiel withdrew his hand that was stroking Dean’s cheekbone. He looked down, as he felt tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

“I- I’m sorry, I didn’t ..”

“Cas? No, Cas. Wait. Look at me.” The concern and guilt in Dean’s voice made Castiel look him in the eyes. Relief flooded his chest when he saw nothing but affection and apology in Dean’s green orbs.

Dean cradled Cas’ face in his hands and moved closer; he didn’t let the dark-haired man look away. He took a deep breath.

“Cas, I told them. I told everyone. About us.” Dean’s voice was shaking but he never stopped looking into the blue eyes before him. “I came out. I told everyone you’re the love of my life and if they have a problem with it, they can go fuck themselves with a cactus.” He let out a brief chuckle and went serious again. “I’m so sorry, man. I was never ashamed of you, you know that, right? I love you. Cas, I can’t live without you and I couldn’t bear the thought of you being hurt by something I did.”

If that confession wasn’t enough to render Castiel breathless and felling like he was going to explode, the next thing Dean did surely was. He let go of Castiel and took a step back, a grin crawling up his handsome face. “So. They were cool about it. And then they kinda helped me with.. this one thing.” Dean was looking at his feet now, hand rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. He fumbled in his pocket with shaking hands and at that point, Castiel was really confused. What could Dean possibly had prepared?

After a few seconds, with a triumphant huff, Dean fished out a small, dirty box out of his pants pocket. He swallowed audibly and looked back at the dark-haired man before him.

For Castiel, everything around them stopped and the whole airport went quiet when Dean dropped down on one knee.

“Cas..” He cleared his throat “Castiel Novak. Love of my life, my best friend, my _everything._ I think I’ll never know what you saw in me when we first met, but I want to spend the rest of my life trying to find out. So.. will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?” Dean opened the box and revealed a simple, silver band. He was looking at Cas with pure hope and affection, his heart open, his soul bare.

Castiel was pretty sure someone should call an ambulance because there is no way he wasn’t having a cardiac. In the middle of an airport. And the reason was that Dean _had just proposed to him._ His whole body was shaking and now there were _actual tears_ streaming down his face. The other man stood up and looked at him with a worried expression.

“Cas? Cas, you okay? I’m sorry, you don’t have to say ‘yes’-“

Cas cut him off. “Dean Winchester..” he whispered, voice trembling with awe.

The next second his arms were around the soldier’s neck, his mouth on Dean’s. He was kissing the taller man with all he had, trying to transfer all his love, relief and joy with that one touch of lips. Dean’s arms immediately wrapped around his waist as he eagerly started to kiss back. It was a messy kiss – wandering, groping hands, a hint of tongue and a lot of passion. After what felt like a millennium (but still not long enough), Cas broke them apart, suddenly aware that, unfortunately, they were in a public place. With his forehead touching Dean’s, he whispered “Yes.. Dean, _yes._ ” He chuckled, unable to contain the sheer joy and love bubbling in his chest, spreading to his whole body. “I love you more than anything in this world and now I’ll have my whole life to prove it.” He murmured with his mouth against the other man’s temple.

Dean let out an amused huff and gave Cas one last, quick peck on the lips. “Deal.”

 


End file.
